Equipment may be stored or held in a variety of ways. For example, some equipment may be packed in boxes, other equipment may be carried in bags, while still other equipment may be hung on or even stood up against another object. Oftentimes, the apparatus used to store or hold equipment may be chosen based on the equipment itself as well as how a person handling the equipment decides to organize such equipment.
One apparatus that is commonly used to organize equipment is a rack. Conventional racks are typically designed to allow equipment to hang from the rack or to be placed up against or into the rack. However, many such racks are often also designed to be affixed to another structure or are large and awkward. Taking conventional racks to places where they could be used to hold equipment, therefore, may be undesirable. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved rack that is collapsible, portable, light weight, and easy to set up to overcome the problems stated above.